Juicy Love
by IHAVENOIDEAWHATEVER
Summary: It was not as simple as it appeared to be; their love for apples would only destroy them. Will true love be broken apart? A Regina/Apple versus Drapple one-shot.


Regina watched longingly at the picture frame; the blood-red skin of her beloved fruit was terse and smooth, glowing under the morning light that was filtering through the window the day she took the photo. The picture had been taken a long time ago, and Honey, well, she had never spoken to her again. Regina was desperate, and tears began forming in her eyes, when she was suddenly overcome by a wave of rage. _It was all his fault. Everything._

_Draco Malfoy was practically gliding through the well-known corridors, his mind filled with images of his one and only true love, her smooth, silk-like complexion, the most eye-catching green he had ever seen. And that small, little crooked twig that sprouted from between the soft curves of her-_

_"YOU!"_

_Draco spun around, surprised, his wand in his hand._

_"You have driven her AWAY!" The woman, Regina, kept screaming. With a simple, elegant gesture of her hand, a white bolt of light threw Draco against the wall. Pain shocked all his senses, but an image of his beloved flashed before his eyes, and soon enough he was standing._

_"PROTEGO!_" _he cried, deflecting off yet another one of the madwoman's spells. Her magic was different, requiring no wand at all. The young wizard swiped away the blood dribbling from his lip, "WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!"_

_"Do you realize what YOU HAVE DONE?" she kept screaming, cursing, sending enchantments his way. "HONEY WAS THE ONLY THING I EVER LOVED!"_

_"YOUR LITTLE MUTATION DROVE SMITH AWAY FROM _ME_!" he replied, full of rage. He sent several harmful spells, all of which she deflected._

_"MUTATION? YOU LITTLE PUNK! HOW _DARE _YOU!"_

_Regina's intricate velvet dress twisted around her at the sheer force of the powerful curses she was sending the boy's way. Nobody called her Honey a mutation, especially not him. Draco hit the floor with a satisfying thump, and she watched with extreme glee as he whimpered, struggling to stand up, reaching for his wand._

_Draco watched with horror as a swift breeze of wind effectively killed any chance of defeating the witch. He wailed in pain as he was thrust against the wall, four stone bindings holding him against the cold surface._

_"You stupid, little bra-"_

_Draco spat on the Queen's face. Regina sputtered, taken by surprise. How _dare_ he. The little pompous sissy. How dare he spit on the Queen!_

_The boy contorted in pain, and Regina's smile widened with every passing second, her hand dragging across his chest, ready to plunge it into his heart when-_

_The wizard's pain disappeared, unlike the tears that streaked down his face. With blurry eyes, he directed his gaze towards whatever had caught Regina's attention. A gasp escaped his lips._

_"Smith, my darling-!"_

_Sitting on the threshold of an open door were his beloved Smith and that bitch, Honey. Silence, complete silence from both of them. _

_"Honey! How I've missed you," relief was obvious in Regina's tone as she ran to caress her loved one. She whispered something to her, and Draco noticed a frown. It was quickly replaced with sheer pleasure when she kicked Smith out the door._

_"NO!" Draco watched helplessly as Smith bounced on the grass, under the last rays of summer._

_With a snap of her fingers, Regina freed the boy._

_"Hope we never meet again," she hissed, holding her apple like a prize, victorious. And in a column of purple smoke, she disappeared._

_Draco ran outside, whimpering at every step. He cradled a bruised Smith in his bloodied hands, and kissed her softly, but she said nothing. Nothing at all._

Draco stared wistfully at the closed door. He knew what lay behind them; a dark, empty room, with a single window through which Smith had stared at since that horrible day. Not a single word had been spoken.

Nothing would ever be the same

* * *

**Author's note: Hello there. This has been a Regina x Apple (Honeycrisp) versus Draco x Apple (Granny Smith) aka Drapple. I actually did my research people, those are the actual names of the apples. THIS IS A JOKE. I DOUBT THERE WILL BE A CONTINUATION. BUT IT WAS FUN WRITING. WITHOUT REVIEWING IT ONCE.**


End file.
